All to Please
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Candice waits and wonders and plots...


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance the anime or the manga! All credit for the characters and story plot goes to Nobuyuki Anzai. However, the plot for this fanfic is mine, just as the story is (and all my mistakes).

_Warning/s: _OOCness (precaution), angst, suggests a malexmale relationship, though it doesn't go into detail (it's not even confirmed!), severe lack of knowledge about the victim on the author's part. Other than that, all spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**All to Please**

Despite the cold air that had taken to blowing like a gale through her opened window and the frigid prickling sensation she felt radiating from the cold stone against her bared arms and legs, Candice waited with a small smile. She watched with a single, dark brown eye (the other was covered by a black eye patch) as the morbidly grey clouds that were haunting the night sky around Lestava castle crept across the screen her room her window made to the peaceful outside world. The sun would bring blood shed, when it next rose, she was keen to make her Phantom proud.

She was waiting for him, waiting for Phantom, just like she always did when the moon was nearing its peak behind night's dark curtains. Candice hoped he would accept her invitation, the one she'd whispered to him with a charming smile and a giggle during dinner. If – When he arrived, she would do whatever he wanted, whatever he needed she would provide.

Her latest bout of waiting had been going on for an hour. The woman wiggled her toes absently against the blue bed sheets and flicked a stray chocolate brown strand of hair away from her face. She sighed, despite having tried to stop herself; Candice knew where Phantom was. She knew who he was with. Or at least, she had a more than faint and slowly clearing image of him. He was with Peta, she _knew _he was!

Peta and Phantom often talked to each other, often plotted, often laughed and joked and – it was absolutely infuriating! She hated how apart they acted, yet how – if you looked close enough – they seemed much closer than what was healthy for two men. Granted, she didn't dare think Peta had a gender; the man was a _demon_, a _monster_! She'd heard all the stories as a child and had been shocked by his sudden appearance by Phantom's side after she'd joined him she'd turned the colour of milk.

With an annoyed growl, she snatched up her ARM from her meticulously made bed and began to scrub at them furiously after she'd swiped the tattered cloth that she'd dropped on the bed from its place. The rag in her hand scratched against the tips of her fingers as she attempted to press harder and harder, as though willing to wear through the ARM itself. She didn't lessen her grip or the muscle she'd placed behind her scrubbing; through the pain she felt her anger ebbing away, sliding from her tightly clutched chest, through her slender arm, into her ARM.

What did the man have that she didn't? She could make good conversation, she could provide company of all sorts, she could plot devious things, she could make Phantom feel as though he were _human_! What did that blasted, ugly demon possess that made Phantom so willing to share his company? Peta had always made it difficult for Candice to recall the fantasy she clutched tightly to. The one which held a Phantom that was cast as her caring, sweet husband and her as the well-loved and beautiful wife. She hadn't ever pictured kids within the scene; her own interests wouldn't allow her to have children for a long time (she didn't want to grow fat and be split in half for a little monster she couldn't stand, unless Phantom wanted one of course). But all was perfect; with Phantom ruling the world of MAR with her by his side, faithful and happy. It almost seemed as though there was a huge and definite chance that it could become a reality when Phantom spoke to her so politely and smiled so charmingly. Both actions always caused her heart to flutter like an excited butterfly and her cheeks to flush a pretty, baby pink with happiness. Sometimes she even hopped and bounded around the room, like a teenaged girl discovering her first crush liked her. He made her weak at the knees then made her overflow with so much joy she was sure it sloshed out of her.

But then Peta had to ruin it! Just like he always did! Candice had found she couldn't ask Phantom to walk in the garden with her, that she couldn't talk with Phantom without Peta hearing about it and smirking or smiling or doing _something_ towards her that made Candice want to rip his tongue out and feed it to him! His bewildered, pained and shocked expressions all combined would be worth any punishment she would later joyfully suffer through. It was impossible to have anything to do with Phantom and not have Peta find out.

She sneered at the shining, mirror-like surface of her Stone Claw ARM. She placed the ring carefully down on the bed; it had been a gift from Phantom, and picked up another before setting herself to the mundane task again with as much gusto as she'd tackled the last ARM with. The thought of Peta doing anything, be it talking or other things she didn't want to picture or think about made her growl with annoyance.

Damn him! She had been a general of a well known and powerful army! She deserved Phantom more than what Peta did! She would do _anything_ for his approval, what did Peta do? He argued and corrected Phantom! Albeit, the three of them had always been away from the eyes of the other Zodiac Knights, but either way, she'd never so blatantly disrespected Phantom's opinions and ideas. He wasn't much to look at, he wasn't much of a conversationalist (he was more annoying than what Candice think he ought to be) and he definitely held no interesting hobbies (reading for 14 hours of the day was _not_ fun).

Candice knew she'd be better for Phantom. Her strong, handsome knight needed an equally tough, beautiful woman he could hold, touch and talk to, not a demon that could do nothing but talk about strategies, books and recruit other soldiers. He barely knew how to run an army! She did!

Her brown bangs waved in front of her gaze, causing Candice to flick her hair back. She glared at them in annoyance; perhaps she ought to cut them? Phantom hadn't ever paid any attention to her hair (or at least, he hadn't ever commented on it), it wasn't like he'd start after she'd cut it.

Or did it? Perhaps Phantom didn't like how she looked? Did her clothes please him? Did the fact she only had one properly functioning eye annoy him? Did Phantom not like her hat? Candice couldn't think of anything that could have displeased him. Many men, before she'd joined the Chess, had complimented her on her curves and her almost too revealing clothes. One man had classified how she wore her hat, cocked to the right side of her head, as 'cute'. She'd had to kill him for such a remark (and the fact that he was a drunk with far too frisky hands). She liked her clothes; they were easy to battle in; they didn't restrict her movements in the slightest and they didn't protect her from attacks in the least. They were ideal for her fighting style and they suited her pleasures.

But what if her appearance really did displease Phantom?

The thought made her uncharacteristically still and quiet, her hands still clasping the gold cross in her hand, the other holding her rag as they fell to her lap. She hadn't anything else to wear that was suitable for fighting; she sure as hell wasn't going to battle opponents in a skimpy dress or skirt.

Idly, she swung her legs off the side of the bed and gathered her ARM into her slender hands, before she sat them down on the small desk with a sharp and loud series of clangs. She pulled out a shirt that was far too big for her, from an oak set of drawers and stripped herself of her usual garments and threw it on. It was plain and hung down to her thighs loosely; like a crudely made dress. She sighed to herself, and found that it sounded much louder than it should have in the silence suffocating her room.

Didn't Phantom find her attractive at all? If he didn't she hadn't a clue what she could possibly do. Her dream, her fantasy, it relied on Phantom liking all of her, her appearance included. What was inside could only go so far.

Her mind hurriedly sifted through her memories, searching for something that could indicate that her dreads were false. She was glad to find that all she found were a few comments about her fighting style and her victories that caused her to flush with pride and glee all over again. She giggled to herself over them; Phantom was so sweet! She needed to gain more compliments from him!

With a smile adorning her pretty face, she turned to scrutinize the moon outside her window's position and found the bright grin slide from her face as though it were nothing but dust on a well crafted jewelry box. The white orb was glowing a bright white-blue, that had subsequently highlighted everything beneath it the same colour. Her own cheeks were tinted blue, whilst the arch of her nose was elegantly highlighted. Candice wished she could share such a beautiful night with Phantom. She frowned; it was to bad Peta hat to spoil _everything_.

After a moment more of staring and scowling and down-right scheming to cause Peta's death, Candice supposed she ought to go to bed. She'd been waiting for two and a half hours now. Phantom wouldn't show up so late into the night; he really was a gentleman!

With another sorrowful sigh that seemed to release all of her aggravation, Candice took large steps towards her rumpled bed and flung the covers down it with an echoed _fwoosh_. She crawled onto the plush mattress and laid her self on her right side, facing the window.

The clouds were still floating across the screen as she allowed her eyes to slip shut. Candice would have to double her efforts in pleasing Phantom the next day. She couldn't let Peta hog him; whatever he was doing to Phantom, would stop. She smiled as she the image of her returning Phantom's favour and saving him from the demon's evil, conniving grasp popped into her head, followed shortly after by the image of her and Phantom as a pleased couple. She sighed, this time blissfully.

She'd capture Phantom's heart, like he'd caught hers. Candice would make sure of that. She'd show Phantom that he already owned her body, soul and mind. No one would stop her.

She smiled some more and with a pleased sigh and a tiny moan she snuggled deep under her blankets, into the mattress and into her pillow, the image of Peta's body bloodied and bruised leading her along the path to a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**Woffy: **This is for _vivid4_, who is my most loyal reviewer and friend who lurks about the MAR fandom (much like I do, minus the weird pairings). Critique comes every time I post (basically. Blame her if I end up blowing up; it'll be all the compliments she gives me!), she's so awesome.I was just musing onto the paper mostly, but if you don't like it I'll do you another one (I am anyway; the Phantom/Rolan fic I promised will be up soonish).

I really can't decide if I like this or not. I can't decide whether it's in character or if it's complete and utter bull. And I'm sorry; I couldn't help but place Peta/Candice rivalry in there. I can't see it going any other way. Also, woot for my first straight MAR fic!

Reviews are appreciated. Editting will be done sometime this afternoon.


End file.
